


Five Times Changbin Didn't Want to See Minhos Crown Jewels (But also the one time he so did)

by nsfwskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Eventual Porn tho, M/M, Nudity, Porn, Smut, the direct result of me remembering minho doesnt fuck with underwear, this is bad sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwskz/pseuds/nsfwskz
Summary: 5 times Changbin didn't want to see Minho without underwear and the one time maybe he definitely did.a minbin eventual pwp





	Five Times Changbin Didn't Want to See Minhos Crown Jewels (But also the one time he so did)

**Author's Note:**

> hi... this will be 6 chapters total- 5 times he didnt want to see & the 1 he did ;)
> 
> uhh the pwp will be the last chapter... not sure how intense it will be bc i haven't written it yet but i hope to get there soon c: enjoy!!
> 
> i put mature since its not pwp... yet... the tag will get changed tho c:
> 
> also the first chapter will be short ! i havent written the other chapter yet but YEET
> 
> also this isnt. gonna be like an actual full fledged story but im sure yall guess that

Distant shrieks and the sound of arguing is what draws Changbin out of his dreams and into the waking world. He groans as he feels himself pulled from the calming scene of the lake his grandparents live on and shoves his face as far into the pillow as he can, hoping to block out the disturbances. The noise level only increases, and now Changbin can more distinctly hear Jisung and Hyunjin squabbling about something between their bunk beds, and he ignores it for the sake of shutting his eyes for a few more seconds, half hoping he might be able to sink back into sleep. He hears Jeongin shifting around over him too, undoubtedly now disturbed by the bickering of the two -now wrestling- boys. 

Lifting his head just enough to see over his pillow, Changbin can see Jisung has come down from his top bunk to start wailing on Hyunjin with his pillow, Hyunjin in return yanking on Jisung's hair. 

Swinging his legs over Changbin lifts himself off his bed, and heads off to the kitchen, scrubbing at his eyes in an attempt to make himself feel more alive at this forsaken hour. The sun hasn’t even risen! 

He heads for the bathroom and opens the door expecting no one inside since it was unlocked, only to come upon Minho, brushing his teeth in the mirror, without pants. Or underwear. Just a ratty tshirt to cover his chest and nothing to spare Changbin from the sight of his lower regions on full display. 

Yelping, he slaps a hand over his eyes trying to chase the images of Minho’s dick just out from being preserved in his mind but the vision replays instantly even with his eyes screwed shut. Changbin doesn’t wait for Minho to say anything just bolts back out into the hallway.

Chan chooses wisely not to interfere as first he sees Changbin crouched outside the bathroom groaning and mumbling about eye bleach, and then Minho calmly walking out in nothing but a t-shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my debut on Ao3 and I know this is lacking but I really would love any criticisms you guys have (ANY!!) I really want to get better as a writer. I'm putting moderated comments purely because there are a lot of people who are less than fond of me on twitter so I don't want the comments to be derailed by that.
> 
> again i am on twitter and you can also feel free to submit to my cc with req. I do a lot of most to leasts on my ccs (cuz i get asked that) but i dont mind writing hcs or short bits abt whatever u want c: 
> 
> twitter.com/nsfwskz = my twitter  
> curiouscat.me/nsfwskz = my cc
> 
> oh & i know the roommates dont make sense with their current roomates & some other details dont line up with what we know about skz's dorm currently but I feel like I kinda want to make this span a couple of months so keep this in mind
> 
> ps. ill be posting my woobin (dom woojin) writing prompt as i was requested here when I do get finished with it!! stay tuned lol  
> some others prompts in my cc include  
> -minsung first time  
> -possibly solo changbin


End file.
